


i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

by coopidoopi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata is angry, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Songfic, girl in red song, i dont wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips, just my two boys being stupid and gay and in love, night time, songfic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopidoopi/pseuds/coopidoopi
Summary: Based off of the lyrics:"I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips"from 'i wanna be your girlfriend' by girl in red-“Why have you been avoiding me?” Hinata asks, his voice suddenly dropping levels in volume and enthusiasm. Kageyama can feel Hinata’s fingers gripping at his skin as he readjusts his hold.“What makes you think I’ve been avoiding you?” Kageyama states in monotone, staring at the ground. He knows it’s a stupid response, considering he had just wasted every last bit of energy within him to run away from the redhead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271





	i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Song: i wanna be your girlfriend  
> Artist: girl in red
> 
> Heyo!!
> 
> I'm not sure if this is considered a songfic or not, because I only used lyrics twice in the whole story, haha
> 
> This is my second Kagehina one shot on Ao3 so I really hope you all enjoy it! It was honestly super fun to write :) I had inspiration after listening to the song and I couldn't resist.

Kageyama runs out of the club room before Hinata has a chance to catch up. His legs move swiftly down the stairs, carrying his body further from possible encounters with the boy he doesn’t want to speak to. 

It’s when he approaches the school yard gates that he hears Hinata’s voice yell out to him.

“Stop running away from me!” Hinata’s voice breaks through the night wind. “We need to talk and I know you know that!”

Kageyama doesn’t slow down or turn back to face the boy he’s been trying so hard to avoid. His feet hit the cement in rhythmatic steps, his hair lifting from his forehead. The bag strapped around Kageyama is falling slowly to his hips, off of his back. Hinata is approaching quicker than Kageyama can run away. 

“I will jump on you if you don’t stop,” Hinata threatens, now only a few metres away. Kageyama dares to pick up his pace, his arms pumping harder through the air. His lungs begin to burn, already being worn out from practice. The taller boy can now hear Hinata’s footsteps drawing nearer behind him. 

“Shit,” Kageyama curses under his breath. If he hadn’t worked so hard on the court, he’d be able to keep up his pace ahead of Hinata. Instead, he feels his calves beginning to ache, begging him to take a rest.

That’s when he hears a “Yahoo!” from nearly a meter behind him, and Hinata’s footsteps can no longer be heard. It only takes a split second for Kageyama to realize that Hinata wasn’t kidding when he said he would jump, because now the two of them are crashing onto the rocks making up the pavement. 

Hinata’s body lands on top of Kageyama’s back, who is struggling to wiggle out from under him. The shorter boy takes hold of the setter’s hands, locking them behind his back. “I’m not getting off of you unless you agree not to run away.” This message causes Kageyama to stop fighting beneath him, though he doesn’t answer.

“Are you going to behave?” Hinata asks, squeezing Kageyama’s wrists together harder to hurt him  _ just a little.  _ Kageyama doesn’t respond with any words, but grunts under Hinata’s capture.

“We’re gonna have to do this the hard way, huh?” Hinata sighs.

“Just get off of me, dumbass,” Kageyama says between heavy breaths, attempting to elbow the redhead who is now sitting  _ a little too comfortably  _ on his spine. 

“Can we actually talk, then? You won’t run away?”

“No, I won’t run away,” Kageyama grumbles softly. 

“Fine, then I’ll get off,” Hinata agrees reluctantly. His legs swing onto the cement, but his hands stay locked onto the taller boy’s wrists. Kageyama pushes himself upwards, but due to his wrists still being restrained as if he’s being handcuffed, his back stays facing Hinata.

“Can you let me turn around or are we going to converse this way? This really isn’t any better from when we were on the ground, you know,” Kageyama spits into the air, pulling one of his arms away. 

Kageyama’s right arm flies free, but Hinata grasps even harder onto the one still in his hold. The setter sighs, but finds it manageable at the very least. He probably would’ve run away and broke his promise if Hinata didn’t have him contained, so it’s not like he blames Hinata for not trusting him. Though, that doesn’t make this situation any more desirable.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Hinata asks, his voice suddenly dropping levels in volume and enthusiasm. Kageyama can feel Hinata’s fingers gripping at his skin as he readjusts his hold.

“What makes you think I’ve been avoiding you?” Kageyama states in monotone, staring at the ground. He knows it’s a stupid response, considering he had just wasted every last bit of energy within him to run away from the redhead. But still, he isn’t sure how to answer the question honestly.

“Kageyama,” Hinata weakly pleads, tugging on the other’s wrist as if he could magically pull the answer out of his skin. 

The delicate pronunciation of his name sends shivers through Kageyama’s veins, heat rising to his face. “I-I don’t know,” Kageyama barely whispers. 

“Yeah, see,” Hinata sighs. “That’s bullshit, because you’ve been so dedicated to making sure that we don’t see each other outside of practice that you couldn’t possibly not know why you’re doing it.”

Kageyama swallows, suddenly feeling very warm under Hinata’s touch. It’s just now occurring to him that Hinata is still latched on to his arm, his fingers sweating as they bunch tighter to Kageyama’s extended limb. “It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Kageyama says more sternly, attempting to take his arm back. 

“Clearly it’s _something_ ,” Hinata retorts, pulling Kageyama’s arm harder when the other boy tries to retract it. “And I think it’s only fair that you tell me why."  


“It’s like I said,” Kageyama scowls. “It’s nothing.”

“I really don’t believe that excuse,” Hinata says, anger starting to bubble in his chest. Kageyama rarely sees Hinata angry, so he cowers a little, stepping back. He would never admit that he’s a little afraid right now, but Hinata’s death glare isn’t exactly pleasant to look at. “We became friends! I thought we put all that stupid fighting behind us.”

“Are you backing out of your promise, then?” Kageyama says in an attempt to veer the redhead off track.

“My promise? This has nothing to do with that,” Hinata growls. “We’re still rivals, and I will beat you someday. But despite all of that, I thought a friendship between us had surfaced. Was I so wrong to believe that?”

Kageyama felt his insides twist at the harsh tone in Hinata’s voice. They had been friends- and that was exactly the problem. Kageyama built up the courage to reply with the biggest lie he’d ever mutter: “Yes, you were.” 

Hinata’s eyes go wide for a split second, his mouth dropping open into a frown. It all disappears as soon as Kageyama blinks, and he notices the smaller boy’s face grow into one of heated anger. “Then why the fuck are we even talking still?” Hinata barks, letting go of Kageyama’s wrist and forcefully shoving the boy in his chest. 

“That’s what I’ve been wondering from the start,” Kageyama says sharply, leaning over to pick up his bag that fell when Hinata tackled him. He feels like he should run, especially now that he’s out of Hinata’s surprisingly strong hold. 

Kageyama looks up from the ground, towards Hinata’s face. He can’t tell if the older boy is upset or angry- though it’s probably both. Something is keeping his feet stuck in the ground like quicksand. He knows there’s more that Hinata wants to say, but he doesn’t understand why his feet won’t move despite that. 

Kageyama stares as Hinata rubs away what must be a tear starting to form at the corner of his eye. Guilt swims through his stomach, seeing that he’s the one who hurt Hinata like this. “I really thought we were friends,” Hinata mutters, dropping his hands in front of him, fiddling his fingers together. His voice took the form of gloom and regret.

“Well, we aren’t,” Kageyama mumbles, so quietly that he isn’t even sure if Hinata heard him. 

“But why? After everything… I-I mean, we…” Hinata stumbles over his words. His hands move in the air as if they’ll craft the words for him. “We walked home together, studied after practice, worked on our quick even after the team left for the day, ate lunch together at school.” Hinata is actually crying now, unafraid to show the damage that Kageyama’s words bestowed upon him, no matter how untrue they were. His cheeks glisten with wet streaks under the lamp post that the two boys are standing under. “What was that all for if we aren’t even friends?” Hinata screams into the night sky. 

“It’s because I don’t want to be  _ just _ friends, dumbass!” Kageyama finally confesses, stepping towards Hinata, his hands curling into fists in the air between them.

“ _ Just  _ friends? What the hell do you mean by that?” the shorter boy fumes, his voice risen with surprise and questioning more so than anger by now.

“I mean that I’m so  _ fucking  _ in love with you by now that being friends physically hurts me and I can’t deal with it anymore!” Kageyama shouts into his face. His words have become wobbly but they’re strong nonetheless. 

“Being close to you has now become actually painful, and I can’t stand it when you smile at me like I’m the only thing left in the world because I can’t call you mine and that smile will never mean anything and you probably smile at a hundred other people like that,” Kageyama rambles. 

Hinata is silenced with shock. There’s nothing he can say or do except listen to Kageyama finish talking. He looks at the taller boy in front of him, noticing how Kageyama’s face is painted with an expression that shows how long he’s been wanting to say this.

Kageyama’s breathing has become heavy, his hands weaving through the air dramatically as if it helps him speak his thoughts. Kageyama’s mind is racing with more things to say before his mind can catch up to the fact that he’s actually  _ confessing  _ to Hinata right now. “I can’t fucking focus on anything when we’re drawn up in each other’s attention other than how fucking beautiful you are and how it’s surreal that someone like you has even noticed someone like me. So I’m sorry that we can’t be friends, okay? But-”

“But were we friends before this?” Hinata cuts in, desperate to hear an answer.

“There is no before this,” Kageyama answers bitterly. He softens his voice when he realizes how loud he was. “I’ve just… Been in love with you for too long now and I finally couldn’t deal with it anymore. So I had to stop pretending to be your friend when I was really looking for something more.”

“We can be friends though, and now that you’ve confessed-”

“I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips,” Kageyama interrupts before Hinata can finish his thought. It doesn’t matter how Hinata proposes they work around the situation- Kageyama has tried it already. They can’t be  _ just  _ friends, and Kageyama has already decided that to be unchangeable. “I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath-”

Before Kageyama can say anything more, Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt forcefully to bring the taller boy down to his level, bringing their lips together just like Kageyama had said he wanted.

The kiss is sloppy and off centered, with noses bumping awkwardly. Kageyama feels his entire body fill with warmth as Hinata slots their lips together. It is unexpected to Kageyama, but he is able to work through the surprise and moves his hands to cup Hinata’s red cheeks. 

Kageyama had said he wanted to lose his breath, and so  _ dammit  _ Hinata is going to make sure that happens. He curls his hand in silky, black hair, making sure Kageyama can’t pull away. Kageyama sighs contently into Hinata’s mouth, and it floods the shorter boy with adrenaline. 

Hinata is the first to pull back, satisfied with how breathless his setter appears. Kageyama stands dumbfounded in front of Hinata, though he’s almost positive he can see a smile starting to form on Kageyama’s usually sour face. His mouth is hanging open, looking at Hinata for answers.

“What? That’s what you wanted, right?” Hinata smirks, feeling confident about his actions.

“But…” Kageyama trails off, unable to form a coherent sentence. “Uh.”

“I think you’re even dumber than I am,” Hinata sighs, pointing his finger accusingly at the boy who just confessed his heart out. Kageyama just looks at Hinata to continue, causing the redhead to roll his eyes. “You think I’d really care so much as to run after an asshole like you if I thought of you as just a friend?”

“I-I don’t know,” Kageyama stutters. “No need to call me an asshole, though,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Says the guy who thinks my given name is dumbass,” Hinata snorts. Kageyama scowls and grabs the top of Hinata’s head as the shorter boy swats him away. “Listen, I know friends fall out with each other sometimes, okay? But I wouldn’t have been so persistent if I only saw you as a friend. You’re too much of an ass to chase after if I was only in it for the friendship. I didn’t want to lose you because I don’t think I would’ve been mentally strong enough to get over you, especially if this is how our friendship ended. If I let you get away like this, it would’ve killed me to not try to fix things. I care too much about you to let you walk away because I can tell that you don’t want to walk away yourself. So I’m sorry if you’re still mad at me for chasing you out of school but I-”

And this time, Kageyama is the one shutting Hinata up with a kiss, because  _ for fuck’s sake,  _ Hinata wants to kiss him too.

_ Oh, this can’t be real. It’s all just a dream. _

But when Kageyama opens his eyes to see Hinata smiling that beautiful smile back at him, he pinches himself and he doesn’t wake up from what is so clearly reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> I also take constructive criticism so if you notice anything, I'd love to hear it!  
> Bye <3


End file.
